


Nightmare

by feathersnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, the fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: Lance had a dream on what Ezor and Zethrid were going to do to Pidge back on the Galra ship.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the plangst fic no one had asked for? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lance opened his heavy eyes and scanned around. His hands were bound together. He was back on the Galra ship. He blinked his vision to see familiar but broken round glasses on the floor in front of him. 

He heard some grunting to see Pidge on the ground and struggling to get up. Keith, Allura, Shiro, everyone else was no where to be seen. 

A tall and huge figure hovered above her. Zethrid. The Galran grabbed Pidge by the neck and lifted her up. The green paladin gave a surprised yelp as she was pinned onto the wall a few feet above the ground. 

“Stay away from her!” he yelled angrily, charging towards them. Something wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from them. Lance turned around to see Ezor behind him, smiling. She had her appendage wrapped around him tightly. 

Pidge whimpered fearfully. She dug her fingers into Zethrids’ arm attempting to loosen the enemies grip on her neck 

“Tell us where Lotor is or we will hurt your dear friend over there,” Ezor said, her voice light and happy. 

“We told you, Lotor is dead,” he cried. “We fought with him and left him in the quintessence field,” 

Ezor tsked. “Not good enough,” 

Zethrid reached out her free hand and grabbed one of Pidge’s hands. She bent one of her fingers backwards. 

There was a loud sickening crack. 

Pidge screamed. 

“No! Don’t hurt her!,” the Blue Paladin cried as he struggled against Ezor’s appendage. 

“Wow! You humans give out a very nice sound when you’re hurt,” Ezor commented. 

“Then tell us where Lotor is,” Zethrid growled, grabbing another finger. 

“Don’t! It’s the truth! We had left him there and we didn’t see him again,” 

“Not good enough,” Ezor said in a sing-song voice. 

“I don’t know! Please don’t do this!” he begged. 

“Wrong answer,”

There was another loud crack. 

\-----------

Lance’s eyes shot open, lunging upright with a gasp. Breathing heavily, he scanned around the room. It was dark and the monitor was beeping steadily beside him. He felt lying on something soft and warm beneath him. 

He was back on Earth and was in the hospital. 

Sweating profusely , he let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on hie forehead. 

“Just a bad dream. Just a nightmare,” he mumbled. 

A chilling pained scream echoed through his thoughts. 

The boy clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. 

Idiot, she’s okay. It’s just a dream. he scolded to himself. But the flashes of the scenes told his heart a different story. 

Pulling off the blankets, he hobbled across the room and opened the door. He needed to get out and get some fresh air. 

The hospital hallway was dark and quiet, except for small white lights that led to the exits incase of emergency. 

The team’s room were put closely together so they could visit each other anytime. He passed Hunk’s room where hisloud snores could be heard. 

He finally reached the room he wanted. 

Green rays of lights could be seen from under the door. There was mucic and soundeffects of shooting and punching coming from the room . Lance quietly opened the door to see the television on and Killbot Phantasm on the screen. Pidge was in her green pyjamas and had her back to him. She sat crosslegged on her bed with the game controller in her hands. Her hair had grown out and she had tied it into small side-ponytail 

Lance smiled and relaxed. 

She’s alive and okay. 

The game paused, and Pidge turned around. She was wearing her glasses. 

“Lance?” she asked in surprise, then her eyes softened. “Nightmare?” 

The boy gave her a soft smile. “Yeah,”

It’s very common among the team to crash at each other’s room from the reaccuring nightmares they are having about Space and the Galra’s. Sometimes they would tell it to their family members. Other times they would share it among themselves since they have shared the same experiences no one woud understand outside their team. 

Pidge grabbed a second controller from her bedside table and held it up to him. “Wanna play?” 

Lance smiled and took it gratefully. Pidge moved over her bed to make room for him. She closed her game and changed the number of players. 

They played in silence concentrating on their characters. Well, Lance was trying to focus on his character but he couldn’t help stealing glances at her. She had her tongue stuck out and eyes focused in concentration. She had no cuts or briouses on her skin and her slender fingers were moving well and quickly as they pressed the buttons of the controller. 

“It was about me, wasn’t it?” she asked quietly, her eyes still at the screen. 

“Wh-what?” he asked his voice, becoming slightly high pitched. 

“You usually make quirky comments when we play,” she said, “And I know you keep looking at me,” 

His shoulders slumped. He decided to drop his guard. 

“Back at the Galra ship with Ezor and Zethrid They were…they were hurting you and I couldn’t do anything” he confessed.

Pidge said nothing, but continued playing the game.He wasn’t sure how she would respond. 

But Lance was glad he had gotten that off his chest and he could focus on the game more. 

A few moments later, she began to shift closer to him. Surprised, Lance released his controller for awhile to let her lean back against his chest. He looked down at her with flushed cheeks. He could feel her warmth and most importantly, her heart beating steadily. 

“I’m okay,” she breathed out. She looked up at him “Thank you for trying to protect me back there. And.. ,” she glanced back at the game. “checking on me, I guess” 

Lance smiled. Unknowingly to her, he kissed the top of head and rested his chin on her head. They fell into a comfortable silence that slowly grew noisier for they started cheering and cursing at game and at each other’s attacks. 

They had no idea how long they had played or when they had stopped playing. 

But the very visitor that next morning was surprise to see his little sister sleeping on top of Lance's chest with the controllers next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoyed it!


End file.
